


Weathering

by BlossomFromFear



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Winter Solstice, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear
Summary: Everyone has someone they make exceptions for, even Qrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Weathering

Snowflakes nestled themselves atop black and brunet hair as the two men strolled outside of Mantle's walls, Clover taking the lead with a rather miffed Qrow in tow. 

Qrow loathed wintertime, cold weather in general, it was frigid and bitter. There isn't enough warm clothing, Lien, or Aura in the world to make him feel any more tolerable of frosty air biting at his hands and ears. Between him and the weather, there wasn't room for both of them to be hateful. 

Wondering how he even managed to get dragged out into this hellscape and away from the comfort of constant warmth soothing his lower back while leaning against a heating vent, "Hey, boy scout where are we going?" 

"Nowhere in particular," Clover stopped walking and gazed up at the Aurora stretching itself across the evening sky above, "It's just nice to get away sometimes, to not be among all the hustle and bustle up in Atlas."

"Yeah, I get that but out in the damn tundra? Isn't there somewhere more comfortable you'd like to be?" The raven-haired man inquired, primarily in hopes to remove himself from below zero temperatures.

The brunet broke away from looking in wonderment at the sky to watch as snow fell and latched onto his worn leather gloves, "No, this just about does it for me. To look at where it all started and compare it to where we are now is astounding in its own right. The kingdom has come a long way and still has much more progress to make. That _and_ the view is nice out here."

There wasn't much for Qrow to look at, just miles and miles of endless white nothing, the only thing in view was Clover. Happily reminded as to why he came out here in the first place, he was able to set aside the hatred for this weather. Admiring how the Aurora lights danced across bright teal eyes, the gentleness of the extended palm to catch snowflakes and watching them as they melt when they hit his fingertips, and the smile on his face when talking about the kingdom of Atlas. Briefly forgetting what he'd been complaining about since they exited kingdom walls.

Held captive by what he saw, a smirk crawled across his features while letting out a huff, "The view _is_ pretty great."

Clover removed himself from total awe of the beauty surrounding them, in time to notice his counterpart shivering slightly, "We should probably head inside, huh?"

The scythe wielder shook his head, "Nah, we can stay as long as you'd like, sunbeam." 

"But you're-" Clover paused, the wind whipping around a flurry of snow couldn't hide the fondness in Qrow's expression; the soft smile, a hint of blush across defined cheekbones, and loving gaze from muted red eyes told him all that he needed to know. Quickly lacing gloved fingers into bare ones with a laugh escaping his lips, "Let's get you out of the cold, we can come back some other time. I know a pretty good place where we can warm up and get food in Mantle if you want?"

Qrow would let Clover take him anywhere that little heart desired if it meant seeing that smile from earlier, "It's your world, lucky charm. I'm just livin' in it," his stomach growled at the thought of a hot meal, "Though, food does sound nice." 

They both laughed as the brunet lead them back to the city hand in hand, pale fingers holding firmly in anticipation of wherever they were headed next.


End file.
